Ouran Highschool of the DEAD
by Love-Cook
Summary: It's the zombie apocalypse and it has finally reached Ouran! How will our beloved hosts escape yet alone survive? Death? Romance? Ecchi? And by some odd struck of fate, they happen to meet up with Komuro's group of surviving high schoolers! T for now.
1. Act I: Hosting in the DEAD

**Ouran High School of the Dead**

It's the zombie apocalypse and it has finally reached Ouran! How will our beloved hosts escape yet alone survive? Death? Romance? Ecchi? And then by some odd struck of fate, they happen to meet up with Komuro's group of surviving high schoolers as well! All anime based.

A/N: I can turn such a nice lil' romantic comedy into a horror and gory film :D! Numerous anime x-overs btw. SaekoxTakashi Komuro btw XD! Damn Rei XP! Long unlive High School of the DEAD!

Come on, people, this is High School of the Dead, it needs the smut and ecchi XD! Rated T (for now, may change to M), kiddies, for the adult themes, blood and gore, use of drugs and drinking, extreme violence, (maybe) rape, and uncool swearing. Oh, I'm going FULL OUT on this one! They'll be plenty of action to sink your teeth into.

This is gonna be a bitch trying to intertwine all of the plots together since some involve spirits and how they cross over and they're completely different... Oh, and I'll inform you all what animes/mangas will be involved once I figure out each one. Btw, it starts off in Ouran.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the animes nor characters.

* * *

"Oh Tamaki!" one of the adoring customers of the host club in the third music room sighed, awed by the smiling king of the host club in front of her who had recently recited a short burst of Shakespeare. Club activities were going along smoothly, Haruhi smiling warmly for her adoring guests, the older of the Hitachiin twins telling an embarrassing story of his younger brother Kaoru, followed by a brotherly love act which allowed the girls to melt in their seats, Huni and Mori were enjoying their daily dose of customers, the small prodigy glomping cakes after cakes, frosting covering his mouth, which made the customers "awww" in unison, and Kyouya was visiting the girls awaiting their appointments, occasionally nodding as he wrote down deviously into his black notebook.

"Well, my princess, Shakespeare was a genius of his own sorts and my words are the truth," Tamaki ensured warmly as awaiting customers watched jealously from the sidelines.

"Hey, it's my turn you bitch!" one Sunkist blonde customer screeched as she approached Haruhi's table, a shady looking girl sitting in the chair in front of the cross dresser, hair as dark as the midnight sky and reaching down to the center of her back, her eyes not visible due to her overgrown bangs hanging down her face. The two oddest things were that her skin was unusually pale, and looked grey if you looked at her at a certain angel, and the other was the numerous rips in her bright yellow dress.

"Now, now, don't fight ladies, I can take you both at the same time!" Haruhi tried to compromise, the blonde stomping her feet childishly.

"But she didn't even reserve a time! I waited three weeks just to get an opening and this is what I get!" the girl bawled as Haruhi gradually began to frown. "Now get out my chair!" All eyes slowly turning towards the sudden outburst in the room, the other host club  
members looking the most concerned. But when the strange girl didn't even budge, and merely made a weird gurgling sound, the blonde took it upon herself to slap the girl. "Screw you!" Her light blue eyes widened quickly as the girls head spun all the way around before snapping back into place yet again. "What the hell!"

Haruhi stood from her chair horrifyingly, backing up slowly as Kyouya approached the blonde from behind. "That's enough, now I'd ask you to silently leave-" The blonde suddenly shrilled loudly, making the twins too stand up and turn more of their attention towards the scene, as the odd girl abruptly snatched her right arm and bit all the way through it, blood pouring out of the tanned arm like a fountain. The girl then silenced herself, collapsing onto the ground seconds later as the dark-haired girl stood up groggily, Haruhi getting a good look at her disgusting face.

"It seems that she is dead," Kyouya stated as he bent down and grabbed onto the girls wrist, looking for a pulse but the results were grim. 'But that's impossible... First of all, who on earth has a jaw strong enough to bite through a whole arm like it was an everyday meal, and lastly, how could a bite to the arm possibly be fatal?"

"K-Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi stuttered as the pale girl slowly stumbled over to her, her feet dragging and nearly tripping each over almost as if she were a... a zombie... "This girl isn't normal! Her skin is greyer than rat's fur, her eyes are so bloodshot that they look like  
she hasn't blinked in eight hours, blood is encircling her mouth and her eyes have rolled back into her head!"

"W-What?" Tamaki screamed from across the room as Huni and Mori jumped to their feet and the customers all huddled together. "Haruhi! Never insult a girl us rule number one of being a gentleman!"

"Th-They weren't metaphors, sempai, she really looks like that!" The girl, by then, was only feet away from Haruhi when she decided to back up, horrified to the extremes.

"Rin-chan's fingers are moving!" one of the girls huddling together burst out terrifyingly, referring to the presumably dead blonde lying on the floor. 'Impossible! She's dead!' Kyouya stuttered in his mind as he stumbled backwards. The blonde's skin now looked identical to the dark-haired girl's. 'None of this shit is making any fucking sense!' The blonde then sat up, a groaning sound emitting from her throat as she groggily got to her feet and stumbled towards Kyouya, her eyes too rolled back in her head and bloodshot.

"Kyouya! What the hell is going on over there!" the blonde tono pressed as he jumped over the couch he was sitting on and rushed over to his "daughter" instantly, the short girl clenching his arm sub-consciously out of horror.

"I d-don't know, but whatever you do, don't let either of them bite you unless you want to turn into whatever the hell they are," Kyouya tried to explain. 'Maybe Huni...' His thoughts were interrupted by more screaming, except it was emitting from the hallway this time, followed by several other grey figures, male and female alike, walking groggily and nearly tripping over their own feet. "Shit! Huni-sempai, Mori-sempai, try and beat one or two up and report in the results!" More screaming interrupted him again, but this time it was from inside the room, from one of the guests who had seen her best friend walking amok in the pack of unknown entities. She was instantly mobbed by several of them after she accidentally tripped and landed on the ground, tearing her clothing to shreds and devouring most of her head, bodily fluids covering the ground. "Hurry!"

"Alright! Come on, Takashi!" Huni agreed as the small boy built up the momentum for a roundhouse kick by running head-on towards one of the approaching grey-skinned students. The kick landed solidly on the boy's torso, but had no affect seemingly, only shuffling him back a bit. Mori nodded, followed by a grunt as he took it upon himself to defend the customers. The tall senior drop-kicked one of the odd students who landed on her back, but Mori hesitated for what to do next.

"Finish her off! Smash her brains into a bloody pulp! I don't care! Just kill her! She's not human whatever she is!" Kyouya ordered as the twins were suddenly cornered, protecting their guest behind them and creating a barricade using their arms. Mori still hesitated, but followed through and drove his right foot into the back of the girl's skull. She instantly stopped moving, which allowed him a second to sigh in relief.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi screamed as Huni figured out exactly how to kill them and began to destroy the seemingly endless amounts of students. "Please! Don't die, just get out if their!" Mori frowned and grabbed the nearest object, which was the couch. He grunted quietly as he slowly lifted it up with some sudden burst of strength and began to run towards the trapped twins. Mori then smashed the large couch down onto the unsuspecting "zombie's" heads, smashing their heads open instantly and sending them flying down onto the lower floor through the ground. The twins hastily thanked the older teen before both running off towards where the others were, their guests falling, some getting captured.

"What is this?" Tamaki screamed as more rushed into the room, and a hole was blasted through the wall by one of "them", followed by large numbers of the undead flooding the room and devouring everything they heard.

"These are the walking dead, the source of many apocalyptic movies, the clichéd brain eaters, zombies!" the twins both replied in unison as they grabbed onto each other and shuffled over towards the windows where less of the zombies were. "We remember watching a film like this before, if you're bitten, you're done for because you'd turn into a monster anyways, and the only way to kill em' was to bash their skulls open. The only way the group of four people found refuge was by escaping to an isolated area!"

"This isn't happening!" Haruhi screamed, tears beginning to streak her face as Kyouya desperately tried to think of a plan next to her. "Zombies aren't real! That's logically impossible! How can anyone possibly die and then be resurrected by a mere graze of the teeth!"

"HARUHI!" the twins both yelled as they dived for her, a zombie approaching from behind. Tamaki had already made it to the door by then, Takashi and Mitskuni still fending off the hoard of monsters. The Hitachiins were each able to snatch Haruhi away, each grabbing either of he arms only a millisecond before the zombie would've turned  
he too into one of those gruesome things, and made it back to the windows, Haruhi obviously horrified as she dug her face into Hikaru's blazer and continuously cried silently, mumbling every once in a while, "It's just a dream." All Hikaru could do was only hold her even tighter, Kaoru looking extremely concerned.

"The door is clear everyone! Let's get out of here alive! We'll each contact our private rides and get out of here!" Tamaki informed as he bashed the last zombie's head into the wall, each particularly tough and nearly getting the better of him. "Twins, Haruhi! I want you three to get out through the window since there are too many blocking off your path towards the door, plus, you're the youngest! We'll find Renge and then meet you at the Ootori private police force stationed on the other side of town next to that take-out place!" By then, Kyouya, Huni and Mori were rushing out the door as quick as they  
could. "I'm counting on you two to keep Haruhi safe!"

"Alright! Noon tomorrow, kay'?" the twins suggested as the hoard of walking dead slowly moved towards the three classmates. "If your group or our group isn't there in two days, assume they're dead and continue!" Tamaki nodded sullenly as Kyouya shouted for him to hurry up

"Wait! Don't go Tamaki-sempai! Please!" Haruhi screamed as she suddenly pulled away from the older Hitachiin brother, just to catch the blonde second year dashing out the door. Her teeth clenched as she tried her best to keep her tears in, catching the last person, Huni, dash out the door.

"HURRY IT UP!" the twins screamed, each grabbing both of her arms and dragging her even closer to the window. Hikaru released Haruhi for a moment in order to smash open the window, but that was the mistake. They were instantly surrounded by "Them" due to the loud sound.

"Hikaru, take Haruhi," Kaoru ordered broadly, his teeth clenched tightly as he pushed Haruhi into Hikaru, both looking stifled and confused. "I'll distract Them while you two make it out safely." His brother's eyes widened, looking ready to protest when Kaoru turned towards him and smiled. "Just go, okay? I'll be okay, I promise, I'll find Tamaki-sempai and the others and get out with them. Now GO!" The younger twin pushed his brother and Haruhi out the window with all of his might, sending them both dive bombing for the ground. "Protect her with your life, Hikaru!" Kaoru quickly reminded as he peeked his head out of the window, his brother quietly bawling. He then smiled and placed his head back inside the infested school.

Hikaru landed on his left arm cringing, both of his arms wrapped around Haruhi's small torso, her face turned towards his chest. "Hikaru-kun, are you alright?" the petite girl exclaimed as she sat up on his chest and watched the older twin grimace. He opened his cat-like eyes moments later, a forced smile placed on his face.

"I'm alright, it's just my left arm. I'm right handed anyways," he replied, trying his best to make it sound sincere, when in truth, his whole body was racked by the fall and his mind extremely doubted that his brother would come out human. "But are you alright? I promised to protect you at all costs."

"Hikaru…" Haruhi sighed apathetically. 'Of course he's acting all strong and tough. He is a guy after all. They all try to act all big and macho like nothing can harm them, even emotionally.' "Let's just get out of this place hell for now before worrying about me, okay?" The twin nodded as she climbed off of him and brushed any excess from her clothing, that is, before she noticed his arm. It was covered with shards of broken glass and was bleeding heavily. His fingers were twitching and the arm was twisted into an unusual angle. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore it. Even if she did ask about it, he'd just lie again anyways.

Hikaru had gotten up moments later, struggling with his left arm a bit, but still managed. "From what I see," Hikaru examined once on his feet. "No one is out here yet, but that should change quickly. Let's go." Haruhi nodded, brushing off the last of her tears, now knowing it was useless and this was in fact reality.

"Alright, once we're out of here, we should go to my place first and take my dad's car, then we can hit the road hopefully," Haruhi suggested as they began to run towards the courtyard where the exit was placed. Hikaru nodded in response, his hand shoved into his pocket and searching for his phone. He found it moments later and instantly flipped it open, then quickly jabbed in his home number. It rang continuously, but no one picked up and he ended up getting the answering machine. Hikaru gulped and tried three more times, but getting no luck. His eyes widened as he set his phone back into his pocket. 'Damn it.'

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** There ya go! No ecchi in this chapter, lol. I'm not sure if I'm going to have all that I mentioned up there, but it's a good chance I may.

Thx for reading. Review please XD?


	2. Quick Note

A quick note, everybody~

Yes, I'm back, and I've decided to put half of my focus into this fic (a quarter to another story, and a quarter towards… School). But don't worry, things will be picked up and I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really

REALLY

Sorry.

I have no real reason why I went up and disappeared, but I assure you I WILL update within the next week T_T.

At the time, I had most of the second chapter on my iPod (where I do most of my creative writing…), but my iPod got restored within the time I was gone and I no longer have… It… Nor really remember the majority of it.

But if I don't update soon, please hunt me down and kill me.

That is all, danke, and see you all again soon ^^.


	3. Act II: Scramble in the DEAD

**A/N: **HEHEHEHE o_o

I'm back. WITH MOAR ZOMBEHS.

This chapter.. Will have Komoru's group.

Again, I am incredibly sorry, but I came back and read your reviews and I swear my heart shattered D:

So here you go, and I'll make it as long as I can, though most chapters won't have all of their sides all in one, so I hope you guys are fine with that. But I've decided to only keep it strictly HOTD and OHSHC with no other cross-overs.

For the record, also, those who have seen the second season of HOTD (I don't even know if it's come it yet?), I wrote and am still writing this without watching it; I wrote this before it even came out so I'm sorry if it's all trippy for ya'll x.x.

Disclaimer: I've missed saying this… But I own nothing c:

**Scramble in the DEAD**

_**~Kaoru and Kouta; Day 1~**_

The younger twin stood there breathless for several moments as his amber eyes grazed over the overwhelming gray mask; he was fucked. No way in hell would he get out, but he somehow found himself smiling. Smiling at the fact that his brother would get away; smiling at the fact that Haruhi would get away too, and it's all because of his own actions which would inevitably lead to his death. That was, at the time, the cold hard truth right there, but Kaoru had accepted it within the few moments after he shoved his brother and the girl he was madly in-love with out the window.

"Take care of her, Hikaru," he barely croaked out as an echo. He was almost laughing, but salty tears were rolling rapidly down his cheeks at the same time, which gave him the appearance of someone who's gone insane as he slowly removed his shoe and began banging it against the wall to draw the zombies' attention away from the window. "I'm sorry that I won't be getting back to you. So you'll have to be mature… Be mature. Don't mess up with her.. Don't rush it.. And just.. Try your best." He knew that Hikaru would never hear him, but he just needed to get that out of his system before his end came.

"MOVE IF YOU DON'T WANNA LOSE YOUR HEAD, KID!" Kaoru was instantly shot out of his thoughts, and instinctively dropped to the floor and shielded the back of his neck with his hands just as bullets and blood pierced the wall behind him. "STAY DOWN!" the voice came again. The voice didn't seem to be of someone who was older, but it was masculine… Maybe another student who was planning to go on a shooting rampage and kept a gun in their locker. What a lovely thought. But the gun shots continued, and Kaoru assumed that the gun was semi-automatic due to the fact that the shots were constant with no real break audible, though he didn't dare to even open his eyes before whoever was there said so; even when a warm liquid that Kaoru assumed to be gore splattered his face, his eyes still remained clenched shut.

"Were you bitten anywhere?" Slowly, Kaoru pried open his golden eyes while wiping some of the blood from his face, but he couldn't believe what he saw; gray bodies piled on top of each other with their blood all in one gigantic puddle- It was large enough for the blood to begin to seep into Kaoru's sock, so he quickly slipped on his shoe and shakily stood up. _What the hell jus happened… _He asked himself as his jaw tightened. "Did you hear me?" _That's right. _He rose his eyes and instantly met brown ones; they belonged to a boy who didn't look much older than himself if they weren't the same age. The boy was a chubby one, not that Kaoru was going to go around and scrutinize someone who had just saved his life, especially because the boy had a gun under his arm, and an even larger one strapped around his back with a belt full of ammunition from what Kaoru could see. Sweat and blood had splattered the boys clothing and face, but he seemed to wear it in pride as he stepped over to Kaoru.

"N-No." Kaoru stuttered out. It was pretty obvious that he was still shaken up from everything. "I wasn't."

"Good, because we have to go!" The chubby boy then snatched Kaoru's hand with his sweaty one and began dragging him out of the room. Kaoru let him, because he didn't have any better ideas, but the chubby guy who was leading him began hyperventilating after only running down the hallway which was littered with blood and bodies. "Do you know your way around this school?" the chubby guy panted out as they paused before heading down the staircase.

"Yeah, I do." Kaoru stated calmly as he watched the guy in front of him re-load the intimidating black gun he was holding

"Even the middle school?" The boy glanced back at Kaoru with dangerously serious eyes, and that's when Kaoru noted that the boy had glasses as well, and also noticed the fact that the guy was wearing a different school's uniform in general, not that Kaoru was about to complain.

"Yes, even the middle school," Kaoru repeated as _'they' _began to crowd at the bottom of the staircase.

"That's where I need to go, can you get me there?" Kaoru stared at him for a moment, then watched him turn and pick a few of _them_ off.

"Of course, you saved me and I'm Kaoru-" Of course, Kaoru had to be polite when their lives were at stake, but the chubby kid had different ideas.

"No time for that! GO!" Kaoru nodded as he saw the opening at the bottom of the staircase that the guy had given him, then darted down them as the guy who had saved him continued to pick off the zombies.

_**~Hikaru and Haruhi~**_

"Something wrong?" The eldest twin looked back towards Haruhi and her large brown eyes that looked so innocent despite their current situation; it was obvious that she had to swallow much of her emotions in order to not hold them back like she almost did back up in the host club.

"No, it's nothing." Hikaru lied again, and it was obvious because he voice was a little shaky as he shook his head. Haruhi frowned up at him, but she sighed and shook her head in disapproval. "Just come on; I should be able to hotwire one of the vehicles in the school garage." Haruhi raised and eyebrow, but didn't feel like questioning his ability to hotwire cars at the time, so she began running after Hikaru who had already began heading for the garage quickly.

"Don't fall behind." Hikaru ordered worriedly as he noticed the young cross-dressing girl beginning to slow down.

"I… I'm fine." she panted as she stopped for a moment, only to nearly keel forwards. Hikaru stopped and stepped over to her and without hesitation, dropped onto one knee and motioned for her to get onto his back seeing as carrying her normally would be virtually impossible with what he assumed to be his broken arm. "I'm not-"

"Please, we have to hurry." Hikaru pleaded. Now it was serious; a Hitachiin twin saying please towards Haruhi? Not your everyday deal. Next thing you know he'll be saying _thank you _too. The elder Hitachiin brother had a frantic look in his eyes, and Haruhi couldn't deny that, so she hopped up onto his back like he instructed. He cringed slightly as he pulled both of his arms back to support her legs, but continued anyways while ignoring the pain the best he could.

Thankfully they didn't have to go far, because the next thing either of them knew, they met pavement and were standing in front of a set of several open garage doors near the student parking lot; they hadn't encountered any of "them" on the way there, but it looked like someone had because blood splattered the cement and several gray bodies were lying around in the grass. Haruhi jumped down without Hikaru's consent once they reached the pavement, but he didn't complain because his arm was really beginning to bug him and he didn't know how long he could go without showing that.

The two headed for the first open garage, but it happened to be eerily silent, which, in most horror movies would be considered to be a bad sign; then again, neither of them really seemed to care nor notice as they looked around for supplies that may be of use. Hikaru ended up grabbing a steel crowbar that looked about brand new, and Haruhi grabbed a few gallons of gasoline and a set of matches. Hikaru fastened the supplies onto the back of one of the motorcycles using some chains he found lying around, which was a bright yellow, but they'd be the quickest form of transportation.

"Is there anything else that we need?" Hikaru wondered aloud as he kicked over some rusted-over scrap metal, which again, he shouldn't have done.

"Well, there's more gasoline over there, and I found this blowtorch," Haruhi said obediently as she pointed over towards where the door leading into the school was as she held out a red blow torch.

"I think we have enough gasoline for now, but the blowtorch might come in handy so hold on to that while I hotwire this thing." For once, Hikaru was being mature. More mature than he ever had in his life… He knew it's what Kaoru would've wanted; to keep Haruhi happy and live on, but that required being mature- The one thing Hikaru was mastering at an incredible rate. "Now watch my back and yell if you see anything." Haruhi just nodded in response and stood at the back of the motorcycle while constantly looking left, right, and occasionally behind her to see if the dead were starting to notice their presence from the outside.

The hotwiring took several minutes all together, and while Hikaru had done that, a faint banging noise grew audible from the door which was only a few meters away; coincidence? I think not, especially when zombies are rampaging throughout all of Japan if not the world. Haruhi swallowed hard and tapped Hikaru's shoulder just as he got the motorcycle running. He looked up at her and she put a finger to her lips just as he opened his mouth to speak, all while the engine made something of a ka-chunking sound in the background. She then pointed towards the door where the loud sounds were growing more and more louder by the second. Hikaru nodded in understanding.

Slowly, he got up with his oil-covered face and quietly began to step over to the door. Groaning was apparent, there's no doubt about that, but he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see; when he peered through the crack in the door, sure there were a whole army of the dead, but the girl they were shredding to bits was what was getting to him, and who the girl was as well… Same short brown hair and lovely eyes; Kanako, and the color instantly drained from his face. But Hikaru couldn't seem to pull himself away, even as she began to shriek and beg for mercy, though he was pretty sure that she knew that she wouldn't be getting any from such savage beings.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" Haruhi asked softly as she came up next to him. He remained silent as he continued to watch. "Hikaru." Haruhi paused and looked back towards the motorcycle, then at the blowtorch in her hands. "Hikaru!" she whispered harshly into his ear, which snapped him out of it. His mortified gold eyes were wide as they turned towards Haruhi's warm brown, but Haruhi tried to ignore it. "We'll have to time this right, but once they break the door down, I can throw the blowtorch and at least kill a few."

"Y-Yeah, okay," Hikaru stuttered out as he slowly stood up straight and headed towards the motorcycle as if everything were okay. Haruhi frowned yet again. _You do know you can tell me what's wrong, idiot. _She muttered to herself, but she guessed that anyone who was going through that experience would feel the same, so she sighed and continued to sit behind Hikaru on the motorcycle while wrapping her arms around his abdomen. His whole being was shaking, maybe from the adrenaline, but he was shaking, even if it was obvious that he was trying to hide it.

Hikaru then kicked up the kick-stand and then stood there, waiting. But he didn't have to wait for long. About three seconds after, the door busted open and the dead began to flood in as Haruhi turned the blowtorch on. "GO!" she screamed; well that's a first for her. She couldn't remember the last time she screamed, but she tried not to think about that too much and focused more on waiting for the perfect moment as they darted out of the garage.

_One…_

_Two…_

…

Three.

She then chucked the blowtorch into the garage and towards the gasoline as she sighed and rested the side her head on Hikaru's back which caused him to stiffen ever so slightly, but Haruhi didn't notice, she was too busy with her thoughts; if the blast didn't kill them, it would at least draw more of them over there, because from what she gathered, they were attracted to sounds.

Haruhi gave out one last sigh and began to slowly shut her eyes. "It'll be okay, Hikaru," she murmured quietly, but they both knew the truth.

_**~Komoru, Saeko and Rei~**_

"Where the hell is Haruno?" Takashi yelled over the sound of the groaning dead as he bashed in the head of one of them. Takashi, Saeko and Rei were all currently in the cafeteria of the middle school which they had stumbled into while waiting for Kouta who was supposed to go and find one of Rei's friends who she met there about a year ago on an open house not, and she had refused to go any further without her or him while Miss Shizuka and Takagi held up their temporary base in a local abandoned police station; the exact one that the host club members were planning to meet at.

"I don't know but he's been gone a while," Saeko stated as calmly as ever as she sliced through several zombies at once with her steel blade. "Maybe he-"

"No, he's not dead," Takashi almost snapped as the two bumped into each other, back-to-back, who were eventually joined by Rei who was armed with a Sniper assault rifle. "Kouta's smarter than that." Saeko went silent and left it at that before running into the crowd of the dead while taking out every one that was unfortunate enough to be in her path.

"I hope you're right, Komoru-kun," Rei whispered as she too ran off into the crowd.

_**~Tamaki, Mitskuni and Takashi~**_

"You don't think that they'd.. _Do it_, do you?" Tamaki's face was grim and drained of all color as the through host club members ran throughout the halls of the school while maiming as many of the dead as they could.

"I don't think it's the best time to be thinking about that, Suoh." Huni stated innocently as Mori handed him and Tamaki both broken off pieces from a lose pipe he found along the way.

"Oh God, a threesome would be even worse," Tamaki sobbed miserably, apparently not hearing Mitskuni. "They would take advantage of her like that, I know it!"

"Calm down, Tamaki," Mori said in a blank tone, which caused Tamaki to turn his head towards him with an accusing look. "Sex wouldn't be the first thing on their minds in this situation."

"Takashi's right, you know," Huni added a-matter-of-factly as they stopped near the main stairwell. "They both would give their lives to make sure she's okay, like all of us would."

"I… I guess," Tamaki murmured truthfully. "But I still don't like the-!" They all froze and shut their mouths as they noticed the hoard of zombies on the ground below, but that's not what they were staring at, exactly; a group of two girls and two guys were idiotically trying to make their way through the crowd while armed with only classroom utensils. The three host club members watched as one by one they had gotten captured, followed by their morbid dismemberments. One girl had made it to the door, actually, but the sight of the other girl being beaten to a pulp seemed to paralyze her, which made her completely susceptible to _them_.

"How about we go out another way…" Tamaki suggested slowly as the other two turned towards him, but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the bloodbath below.

"Probably the best idea," Mitskuni agreed, followed by a grunt from Mori which signified his agreement as well. Tamaki swallowed hard then forced his deep blue eyes to turn away as he began to run; run as far away as he could and as fast as he could. Things were definitely not looking up.

**A/N: **I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not x.x.

But my writing has changed, at least, I think so. It has been two years, after all.

Did I ever mention I'm looking for a beta?

Yeah, I am.

Well, that's all, and I'll try updating weekly instead of in another two years, I promise.

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
